


Morning routine

by Muza



Series: Morning routine - destiel fanfiction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muza/pseuds/Muza
Summary: Takes place at night / the morning after 12x12. Cas is still weak after being stabbed and stays in bed thinking about recent events. He decides to go to the kitchen but instead he goes to investigate the light coming from bunkers library. Ah yes, I should mention that it’s 5AM and Cas is really surprised to find someone at that hour in the library... you’ll see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first ever fanfiction and I’ll be continuing this as a series and probably update once a week (probably on Fridays/Saturdays). Please comment and tell me what do you think.

Castiel spent the whole night sleeping, well it was more like resting because angels don’t sleep. He laid in his bed and thought about what happened. He thought about Dean’s reaction to the “I love you” and what could the hunter’s lack of response mean. Cas wasn’t sure of what to make of the whole situation, yes  he felt betrayed by Dean for misinterpreting it. It had to be Dean’s fault. Cas was so scared that he didn’t dare to look Dean in the eye and say it, but immediately after saying it he looked at him. Lost in his thought Cas didn’t notice that time flew by and soon it was 5AM and Cas was hungry. He didn’t think that he could be hungry while being an angel but almost dying drained him and he was experiencing some human issues.

Cas stumbled out of his bed and made his way towards the kitchen, he was surprised to see dimmed light coming out of the library. He went to investigate the strange phenomenon and was yet again surprised because in the library there was the older Winchester going through some old books. He was so busy that he didn’t notice the angel, so standing three feet away from him Castiel decided to inform him of his presence.

“Dean” he said, making the green-eyed hunter jump and almost fall, dropping few books on the floor.

“Jesus Cas” Dean said while breathing heavily.

“Dean I’m just Cas, not.. Jesus” Castiel said with a confused expression.

“No I... uh forget it. What are you doing here anyway?” Dean replied.

“I was going to the kitchen but I saw the light coming from here, so I was curious who wasn’t asleep at this hour” Castiel answered and asked “So what are you doing here?”

“Can’t sleep, had to take my mind off... things” Dean said hoping that the angel won’t question him as to why can’t he sleep.

“I see” Cas replied “What things did you have to take mind off?”

“Uh, you know... stuff” Dean said while covering one book with his hand.

Castiel noticed the way Dean tried to hide the book, so Cas snatched it right out of hunters hands. The title read “Angelic beings”, the page that it was open on was about angel and human relationships, angels growing to be more like humans, starting to develop emotions and then  there was some stuff about angel-human child and the consequences. Cas went through the page and the whole time he had that confused puppy look on his face. While Dean looked like a tomato, his face red and he had that frightened expression.

“Hey buddy,, put that down it’s not important” he tried to play it like it was nothing but his blushing red cheeks made Cas just more curious.

“Dean, your face is red” said Cas.

“Shut up”

“Why were you reading about angels at this hour, couldn’t you just ask me about this stuff in the morning?”

“It would have been awkward” Dean said avoiding eye contact.

“Why? You know you can talk to me about anything. Actually I prefer when you talk to me and not avoid replying when I say something meaningful”.

Dean raised his glowing green eyes and met Castiel’s ocean blue ones. The older Winchester didn’t understand it he thought that Cas didn’t mean what he said in the barn. But what Castiel was suggesting... was it what he thinks it was? Dean didn’t say anything before because he thought Cas didn’t mean the “I love you”. The hunter was angry, sad and confused, because all those looks between them, all those things didn’t mean anything. But now when he looked at Cas , standing right before him, his eyes containing every colour of the sea,, his irises bigger than usual, his head tilted like he was asking him why hasn’t he done anything, why wait.

“Screw it” Dean whispered and closed the distance between himself and the angel. His hand rested on Castiel’s cheek, his lips rough against angels soft ones. hey fit perfectly. Dean could smell the watermelon shower gel and cinnamon on Cas, which was a surprisingly well-fitted pair.

Cas on the other hand was confused, and still a bit angry at Dean for his actions or rather the lack of them in the barn, but he didn’t pull away. For a second he had open eyes, because he wasn’t expecting the kiss, but then he kissed back, smelling the gunpowder, coffee and old book on Dean. he smelled like heaven at least Castiel’ heaven.

The kiss didn’t last long, but when they both pulled away grasping for air it felt like their lips were connected for an eternity. And even when their lips parted they stayed just millimetres from each other. Dean could feel Castiel’s  breath on his lips. Cas was standing still, leaning in Deans direction. Their eyes were fixed on each other, they stared at one another almost without blinking. They stood in silence, Chuck knows what they were thinking about, but it looked like they were having their usual “eyesex”.

“Dean” Cas finally said, breaking the silence “I’m going to make coffee, you want some?”

“Thought you were hungry” Dean replied

“Well not any more” Cas said, winking to Dean.


End file.
